


So Long ..

by eliza_doolittlethings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_doolittlethings/pseuds/eliza_doolittlethings
Summary: Sansa is an Economics student whose love of dancing takes her to new territories and widens her mind, emboldening the wolf blood that lies dormant in her.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

###  _ So Long .. _

Sansa entered the dancing school with trepidation. She hoped her friend would have informed the head that she had no experience at all, none whatsoever. Putting on a brave front, the tall girl walked in through the swivelling doors into the building. 

The receptionist’s desk was empty. Sighing, she clutched her purse hard and was about to turn around and walk out when a yell from inside made her listen. She could hear the music loud and clear. It was a samba? Or was it a salsa. She had no idea.

But the music beckoned her. Intrigued, Sansa walked slowly to the door from where the music spewed out. The volume was too loud but the rhythm made her want to watch.

She stood holding the door slightly open, her face glowing as she admired the pairs on the dance floor moving fluidly.

“No, No, No!” a short voluptuous lady of mid forties appeared out of nowhere clapping her hands furiously. 

The music stopped.

The woman walked to the middle of the dance floor, grabbed hold of the arm of a young man and swirled with him around the others her fluid movements making the man smile as he mirrored her stance.

Clipping her heels, the lady came to a stand still at the spot they had begun, hugging the man tenderly but passionately.

The whole floor clapped hard.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t need your certificate! YOU need mine! Now start again!” she clapped her hands and disappeared.

The music began.

Sansa moved inside and slowly made her way around the dance floor trying to be inconspicuous.

The phone ringing from inside her purse made Sansa clutch it hard, hoping that it would stop. 

“Whose is that?!” the demanding voice of the same lady grew near.

Backing to the door she had come in through, Sansa froze when she was spotted.

“Hm, come to join?” the lady asked, closing in.

Sansa nodded her head, strands of red hair from her pony tail falling over her shoulder.

“Come over here,” the woman beckoned her as she turned around and walked to a corner at the opposite end of the large room.

By now the participants had stopped and all were staring after her, the music still playing.

“Someone turn off the music! And take a break, all of you!” she yelled while settling into a chair behind a small desk that was covered with records and magazines.

The lady looked at her and asked, "Hello, I’m Kinvara. You are?" 

“Sansa, Sansa Stark,” she replied, extending her hand.

Eyebrows shooting up into the fringe that had spread across her sweat laden brow, she smiled and said, “Welcome to my dance school.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets Tywin ..

####  _**Chapter 2** _

The two got along so well, that Sansa unfolded like a flower in a summer shower.

“Why don’t I let you begin slow, uh?” Kinvara said while rising from her seat. She motioned to a man who was watching the couples on the dance floor. “This is xxx. He’ll guide you through the basic steps,” she pushed Sansa and the man to a corner of the dance floor.

A week was all it took for Sansa to gain confidence. As she progressed, Kinvara gave her more proficient partners. After two weeks, her holiday was ending and she hoped to attend the weekend classes at least.

Late in the evening Sansa hurried from her college to catch the bus. Reaching the dance school half an hour later, she silently entered and stood by watching the new groups practise.

Kinvara had warned her that the weekend groups were different and she may take time to get used.

The music slowed and came to a stop. Partners were being exchanged and Sansa took a step forward hoping to attract attention when a voice behind her made her stand rooted.

“May I have this dance?”

Sansa looked up, wide eyed, at the tall broad shouldered man standing next to her. Her eyes ran to his wide forehead and auburn hair, then down his long nose to lips that hinted a smile in a corner.

Involuntarily licking her lips, Sansa felt herself being swept off her feet as the music started again.

It was an old melody that she loved 

[ **\- “You belong to my heart ..”** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie-SJ3J48NA)

Without realising it Sansa leaned in, her head resting against the stranger’s jaw, her face buried in his neck.

Involuntarily licking her lips, Sansa felt herself being swept off her feet as the music started again.

Before she knew it the dance ended and with a whisper of a “Thank you,” the man disappeared.

Standing there on the dance floor with a forlorn look, Sansa startled when xxx touched her arm as the next music played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So, I've hurried the chapter for Sansa to meet Tywin.  
> And, I've not named her partner, only 'xxx'.  
> Will welcome suggestions, of course :)
> 
> As always, not beta read, so apologies for all mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa learns of the mysterious partner

She mechanically went through the motions, her mind filled with the cream jumper and broad chest, red stubble and wide forehead. Closing her eyes as her feet followed the rhythm, Sansa wondered how foolish it was of her to fall for a man maybe twice her age. And she didn’t even ask his name!

The weeks passed fast and Sansa kept progressing. She could now switch between tunes without a thought and began to enjoy the attention of her partners. However her mind would keep re-living the mysterious dancer who had swept her off her feet.

One day, a weekend when there were few dancers and Kinvara was in a talkative mood she mustered enough courage and asked about the mysterious man.

Shocked to know that it was Tywin Lannister, Sansa bore the teasing and mocking of Kinvara.

Trying her best not to sound obvious she asked about him, why he had come to the school, how Kinvara knew him and if he would visit again.

Kinvara laughed out loud. “You should be careful. If your brother hears about your interest that will be the end of your studies.” With a knowing smile the lady patted Sansa’s arm, pulled her up and sent her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to post more chapters since you will be anxious to get to the part when Sansa and Tywin meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinvara plots ..

Sansa was a ball of nerves and kept making obvious errors that drove her partners away from her. It had been more than a month and she never saw Tywin again.

_{more than a couple of months later}_

Kinvara was what many would call ‘a time server’. She had to tolerate a lot of nonsense for survival and it had toughened her. Knowing fully well the consequences of her actions, the seductive dance instructor decided to relieve Sansa of her misery.

“How would you like to join me on a holiday trip this weekend?” she asked the girl casually while the two sat watching the other couples practise.

“I’m not sure I am upto it,” Sansa glumly replied, slouching in the chair.

“It’s a beautiful cottage in the middle of nowhere - xxx. I think you’ll like it. The Lannisters gave me permission to use it whenever I felt the need,” Kinvara added casually.

Seeing the perked up expression on Sansa’s face Kinvara guffawed and patted her shoulder. “Go pack. I shall be at your place in half an hour.”

Sansa enjoyed the ride in Kinvara’s convertible. It was a vintage xxx. The wind took her breath away as she reclined in the passenger seat, dreaming of meeting the man who had gently led her on the dance floor. She could recall every step, every touch. He had been a perfect gentleman; the kind you only read in novels or saw in vintage Hollywood movies.

Disappointment was in store for her when they arrived. Not only was the place miles away from anywhere and civilisation, the keeper had informed Kinvara that the nearby estate that the Lannisters occupied had been vacant for almost a year!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief [ :) ] meeting ..

It was almost a week since their arrival and Sansa had not stepped out once!

Seeing her moping around, Kinvara pulled her out of the hammock, saying, “Go to the lake, take a dip. It’ll clear your head.”

Changing into her bathing suit, Sansa glumly threw her robe over her shoulders and walked to the lake. As she made her way down the wooden steps, she thought she heard a splash and stopped just at the foot of the steps. Waiting for almost a minute and not hearing any more sounds, she carefully made her way through the trees and reached the bottom. 

The ripples in the water made her wary. Kinvara had assured her it was safe. Still, the thought of something in the water made her decide to turn back when a head appeared.

Sansa fell on her behind screaming, palms digging into the wet mud. She tried to scramble back, when the whole man emerged.

There stood Tywin in his bathing trunks, wiping his eyes, hands moving over his wet hair, brushing them back, staring at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not turn out as Sansa had hoped ..

###  **_Chapter 6_ **

_ [later - in the cabin] _

Kinvara was still laughing, tears streaming from her eyes, while Tywin smiled sardonically. Sansa stood by her chair, like a petulant child, arms crossed across her chest.

“Sit down, sit down,” Tywin waved his long fingers at the girl who looked tearful.

Tywin and Kinvara discussed everything from politics to business to family well into the night, empty glasses and plates left on the table.

Bored of feeling ignored, Sansa curled up on the sofa by the fire and fell into a dreamy sleep.

Waking up to the sound of angry whispering, “Kin?” she called out while supporting herself on her elbow and looking over the sofa. By the fire stood Kinvara close to Tywin, her eyes glowing in the fire. Tywin looked frustrated, his hands on her arms, fingers pressing deep into her jumper sleeves. He looked ready to shake some sense into her.

Tywin sealed his lips tightly, removed his hands and walked out.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked hesitantly.

Kinvara stood by the fire hugging herself, staring at the flames.

“Did he hurt you?” Sansa asked, her voice bold, as she rose and walked towards her friend.

Seeing Kinvara’s silence, Sansa made a quick decision. Grabbing her coat she stepped out of the cottage into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going into details of food and drink ...  
> It's ... well, just imagine whatever you like ..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa shows her true colours - 'wolf blood' coursing through her, confronting Tywin, even when she is in the dark .. [ ;) ]

**Chapter 7**

Hurrying down the path, she stumbled to make her way to the cabin where Tywin would be. Kinvara had mentioned that he used it when he wanted to be away from people. It was too dark and she began to worry when a glow ahead made her hope it was Tywin’s cigar.

“What are you wandering about for?” Tywin’s brash question gave her nerves a rest. The smile of assurance that dawned on her lips died away as she approached him with determination.

“Being a Stark I’d have thought you would have more sense than to walk out here alone, that too with a Lannister,” Tywin grunted while maintaining his steady stride.

Sansa hurried to keep up, her eyes now having adjusted to the dark. She was determined to speak her heart.

“You should not be so harsh on Kinvara,” she panted out, almost bumping into the tall figure who had stopped mid stride. “She was only trying to help me, you see. I ..” she paused, then hesitantly rushed out the words that were bubbling in her heart, “ I had to see you again!”

“Don’t be foolish!” Tywin hissed, grabbing her wrist, his eyes dark pools, red hair glowing in the moonlight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss ...

_ **Chapter 8** _

Tywin stared hard at brown eyes that looked daringly at him. He grit his teeth and opened his mouth to chastise her when Sansa stepped up on her toes and kissed him, squarely on his open lower lip. Losing all control, the lion roared in anger but crushed her body to his in a tight embrace, as he devoured her soft inviting lips.

Sansa moaned loud like a wounded animal and clung to Tywin’s shoulders, her hips involuntarily closing the gap as Tywin’s left hand guided them to his, his right going to her neck.

Caught in the delight of shared passions neither heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Maybe you should stay here tonight,” Kinvara’s strangely cold tone made Sansa jerk away from Tywin as if she were slapped.

Gripping Tywin’s shirt Sansa stared at Kinvara trying to figure out her meaning; sensing contempt in her friend’s voice that she had never heard before.

Sansa looked at Tywin. Her eyebrows knitted trying to decipher that stony look. He was glaring at Kinvara. With a nod of his head he gestured to her to get back to the cabin. She gripped his arms hard, took a deep breath and walked back to the cabin, not glancing at Kinvara on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE moonlight and wanted their first kiss to be romantic ..
> 
> Also, LONG way to go before anything actually happens ..

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an experiment. A huge fan of CD and a devout follower of Tywin/Sansa pairing, I simply HAD to write this. This work is not beta read so there could be too many mistakes to ignore. I promise to listen to suggestions and correct them.


End file.
